


Sweet Potatoes

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If that’s what you want then, here, take the best and sweetest sweet potato you’ll ever had.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Potatoes

“Goddammit, Ninomiya Kazunari!” Ohno cursed as he stormed through their apartment door. He had been restless since they were on the car; Nino’s shirt was askew because Ohno’s hands didn’t stop traveling around his body and Ohno’s mouth didn’t stop ravaging him along their journey home.  
  
“What?” Nino hadn’t even caught his breath yet. He frantically freed himself from his shirt and dropped it recklessly somewhere near the sofa.  
  
“Sweet potato!” Ohno hissed. He continued his stomping steps to their room, forgoing the kitchen which was always his first stop at home. He yanked his sweater over his head and joined his lover on the topless troop.  
  
Nino’s brain processed the minimalist explanation and failed. The fact that he’s giving his best to take his socks off didn’t really help, “What about sweet potato?”  
  
They were already inside the bedroom by then. Ohno turned around in a snap, making Nino’s steps stopped abruptly, and shot a sharp gaze towards Nino with dark eyes, “You did it intentionally, didn’t you?”  
  
Nino wavered a bit - from the look and the restlessness, for a split second he thought Ohno was really angry about something, “What?”  
  
Ohno scoffed and looked away like he couldn’t believe what Nino was doing to him. In the next second, he grabbed both of Nino’s wrists and practically threw the younger onto the bed before crawling on top of Nino and pinning him like he was about to prey on Nino.  
  
“You didn’t have to eat it that way, you prick!” Ohno growled, “You don’t know how hard it was to- how hard _I_ was.”  
  
Nino furrowed his brows but not for long. Ohno was already attacking him again with open-mouthed kisses and groping hands and Nino’s mind was blown enough to stop thinking about anything. Nino scrapped his nails on Ohno’s back and he hooked his legs on Ohno’s hips, pulling Ohno towards him to have some frictions on their lower parts.  
  
Nino moaned. He keened. And Ohno groaned.  
  
“Was it that good?” Ohno asked right into Nino’s mouth and he bit the soft lips. He sounded a bit annoyed.  
  
“Wh - _ah!_ \- what?” Nino’s fingers were flown to Ohno’s hair, tugging it not so softly as Ohno sucked his jaw.  
  
“The sweet potato.”  
  
“I- It’s sweet,” Nino breathed out shakily. He was so high in arousal that he didn’t even aware of what he was saying, “Delicious and sweet.”  
  
Ohno growled and he pinched Nino’s nipple hard. Nino screamed - his legs were trashing. Nino’s hands grabbed the sheet and his back arched beautifully.  
  
Ohno dragged his knees further up until his crotch was perfectly aligned with Nino’s face. As he fumbled with his buckle and zipper, he hissed through his gritted teeth, “Just because it was delicious and sweet so you think it’s fine to put it in between your sinful lips in that sinful way?!”  
  
Nino couldn’t register Ohno’s words to his brain. All that he could do was opening his mouth expectantly as Ohno freed his cock from the jeans and pumped it hastily several times. He even stuck out his tongue, knowing that Ohno liked his Nino eager.  
  
“If that’s what you want then, here, take the best and sweetest sweet potato you’ll ever had,” Ohno pushed his hardened member forcefully into Nino’s mouth. Nino was almost choked, but he managed. He relaxed his jaw, letting Ohno fucked his mouth to his heart content. He moaned, sending light vibration to Ohno’s skin. He put his hands on Ohno’s thighs, using it as leverage as he bobbed his head up and down to meet Ohno’s thrusts.  
  
Ohno was relentless, and Nino was glad to accept everything that Ohno gave. Ohno threw his head back, eyes rolled back due to the pleasure and intensity. He screamed, spilling curses and whatnot.  
  
When Nino’s hand reached his cock to find some release, Ohno swatted it immediately.  
  
“It’s _my_ sweet potato’s time to shine, not yours.”  
  
Ohno backed away from Nino and his cock was released with a lewd pop from Nino’s mouth. He freed Nino from his jeans and boxers and turned Nino’s body around, moving Nino’s limbs so he was on his hands and knees. Then, he rummaged for lube from their stash and applied it messily on Nino’s entrance.  
  
Without warning, Ohno jabbed two of his lean fingers inside Nino’s hole. Nino screamed and his hands wobbled. Ohno scissored him without mercy and Nino kept moaning his high-pitched moans, dropping to his elbows and arching his back to give Ohno better access to his entrance somewhere along the way.  
  
“O- Oh chan- _Oh chan!_ ” Nino couldn’t manage any other words to urge Ohno to get it in. His cock was throbbing hard and hanging, already leaking with precum.  
  
Ohno didn’t need to be told twice. He withdrew his fingers and slammed his still-slick-with-Nino’s-saliva cock inside his lover. Nino clawed on the sheets, bracing himself from the forceful penetration.  
  
Ohno didn’t take his time. He picked his pace up as fast as he could, making the bed creaked as they went. Nino’s jaw was hanging open and messy from his saliva and Ohno’s precum - his necklace was swaying to and fro along with their fucking rhythm.  
  
Ohno grabbed Nino’s hips when he heard a particularly high scream ripped from Nino’s throat. He had found Nino’s sweet spot and he hit it again and again; thrusting harder, faster, deeper.  
  
“Whose sweet potato is the best now, huh?!” Ohno suddenly growled.  
  
Nino couldn’t bring himself to answer the question. Heck, he didn’t even listen to the question.  
  
Ohno grabbed Nino’s hair and pulled him roughly, “Whose sweet potato is the best now?!”  
  
“Y- yours!” Nino answered.  
  
“Whose sweet potato is the sweetest?!”  
  
“Y- yours! Yours! A- _aahnn_ -,” Nino screamed as Ohno picked up his pace yet again and thrust particularly hard.  
  
Nino’s butt would be bruised but he couldn’t careless right then, for he was reaching his orgasm. The wave of pleasure washed over him and his body was convulsed into spasms. He came hard and his cock wasn’t even touched yet. Having Ohno dominating him - having Ohno being _rough_ at him was enough to bring him to the seventh heaven.  
  
Ohno followed suit a couple of thrusts after. Nino’s clenching walls were milking him to the last drop and he rode his orgasm to the end. When it was all end, when they were both had finally come down from their marvelous orgasms, Nino’s limbs gave up and he slumped to the bed face first. Ohno dropped his body on top of Nino and they just lied there, arranging their ragged breaths.  
  
“Remind me to not eat sweet potatoes in front of you, would you?” Nino slurred when his heartbeat finally came back to normal.  
  
“You like it anyway,” Ohno retorted and Nino snorted a weak laugh.  
  
They drifted to sleep like that. Happy and sated.  
  
*******  
  
“It was all because of sweet potatoes? Really?” Aiba asked. His eyes were widened by amusement.  
  
“Really,” Nino answered firmly, “My butt was really sore for a week so, no, I won’t eat sweet potatoes for a while. Thank you.”  
  
A second after that, Ohno stormed inside the greenroom, eyes dark and movement hurried. He took Nino by the wrist and dragged him outside.  
  
Nino shot a help me look to Aiba but Aiba could only gape. Once they were inside the elevator, Ohno pinned Nino to the wall and kissed him hastily.  
  
A ding was heard and they had to stop. Ohno dragged Nino outside and tsked, “Goddammit, Ninomiya Kazunari!”  
  
“What now?!” Nino dared to ask.  
  
“Lollipop!”


End file.
